The Cub and it's Master
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: It is Shiroyan Agnai's first year at a highschool famous famous for it's former student Leo Aoi - who is mostly now just known as the "beast". He just thinks it'll be a normal year...but that all changes when he mets a girl name Minami Aoi!


**(Just a little author's note, but to who ever reviewed, followed, or favorited my other stories, thank you so much! I never expected this much love and support!)**

**There should be more Beast Master love. Seriously, awesome manga.**

"Shiroyan! Dude, hey!" a boy with curly brown hair called out.

A tall 15 year old **(I think that's when you start highschool in Japan...I dunn just roll with it)** turned around. His wavy blonde hair blew in the wind, and his eyes were a nutty brown. He had on a lose fitting sweater over his uniform (**A/N: Main character? Pffft...No really?**) He smiled at the voice that called out to him. "Maki! Hey, how was your summer?" Shiroyan Agnai asked his childhood friend, Maki Minawa.

He grabbed his hand in a their own special little handshake."Pretty cool. It's good to see you. Man, we're highschoolers now."

Shiroyan gripped his hand. "You too. And I know. Hard to believe, isn't it?"

They began to walk towards the school building. They went to a school that was famous for having a student 20 years ago, known as the "beast". It excited Shiroyan to no end. He had always had a fascination with animals, though the rarely seemed to share it.

As they entered the school grounds, their friendly chatter was interrupted by some loud commotion. They ran to find it's source, and were shocked to see a fight going on ("It's only the first day!" Maki whispered). Involved were a boy and a girl. After scanning the situation, one of them caught Shiroyan's eye.

She had long, scruffy black hair that fell to her shoulders. She had bright hazel eyes, and fair skin. She also just so happened to be lifting the boy into the air by his collar!

"Just because my dad was a little different doesn't mean he is a monster," she growled at the boy, who was shaking with fear "Don't mess with my dad ever again. Remember my name, punk. Minami Aoi!" She threw him to the ground and began walking to her class. Shiroyan and Maki blinked. "Isn't she fiery," Maki managed to say after a few moments. All Shiroyan could do was nod.

Shiroyan's first period was math. He scanned the room for an open seat. The only one available was by the girl from the fight, Minami Aoi. He walked over cautiously, careful in case she still might be enraged. "I-I'm Shiroyan Agnai. Nice to meet you."

The entire class gasped at his actions. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm excited to be a highschooler. How about you?"

She looked up at him again. After a moment of silence, she flashed him the brightest smile he'd ever seen. "Me too!~"

He sat there, dazed. Her smile was enchanting, and he found himself basking it it's brightness. "T-Thats good," he managed to stutter. She was about to reply, but the teacher walked in ad class began.

During lunch, he found himself looking for her in the cafeteria. He saw Maki waving him over, but he declined. He ran to the roof. He didn't know why he knew, but he knew she was there.

And he was right. He saw her leaning against the railing. Her long hair was blowing in the wind, and her eyes were sparkling. There were several little birds flocking around her, resting on her head and shoulders. She looked completely at peace, blissful. He found himself once again staring at her. He found himself inexplicably drawn to her. He was so engrossed in her that he didn't notice when he dropped his drink until he heard a splash.

She started and swiveled around, dispersing the birds around her. They locked eyes for a moment. "H-Hi again," he stuttered.

She gave him the same confused look from earlier. "You're...You're not scared?"

It was his turn to be puzzled. "Why would I be? I've already approached you twice!"

She looked away. "People have acted nice, but in the end they're always scared."

He felt his heart twist. "I wont ever. I promise," he said seriously.

She looked like she might cry. But, she suddenly burst out with a laugh and a smile. "I'm glad!"

He found himself smiling too. He picked his drink up and joined her on the railing.

"So..."

"I'm Minami Aoi!"

"I kmow. I heard you when you...uh...threatened that guy."

She turned red and looked down, her black hair covering her eyes. "The first nice new person I meet and he thinks I'm violent..."

He waved his arms frantically. "No no no! That not what I meant! You looked...uh...cool! Cool when you did that."

She smiled a little. "But I do know how you feel. I have dad problems too."

She put a hand on his shoulder, and put on a sad smile. He returned it.

They chatted for awhile, before the subject of dads came up.

"Uhmm...Agnai-san...could you hate me if I told you who my dad was?"

He chuckled a little. "Why would I?"

"You's be surprised. Okay...he's...he's...Leo Aoi!"

He tilted his head the side. "Who?"

"Uhmm...you know about the school's..."beast"? Yah...that's him."

He blinked. This sweet girl's father was the infamous "beast"? She looked at him expectantly. There were tears in the corner of her eyes,.like she would cry if he hated her. Something in him bent, and he knew he could never hate her.

"So?"

She smiled so brightly it felt like he would melt.

"That's great!"

She suddenly grew serious. "What...What about your dad?"

He blinked, and then leaned forward, putting all his weight on the railing. "He...let's just say he had some legal trouble..and that I don't see him that much anymore. He did some bad things, and left me and my mom on our own. And he hasn't cared about me for 15 years."

"I'm sorry," he heard her say. He smiled bitterly. "There's no need..."

He turned and saw her crying a bit. He was shocked. "W-Why are you crying!?"

"I'm just...it's so sad!"

He smiled sadly. "No really. Outta sight outta mind."

She giggled and wiped her tears.

"See, No reason to be said, Aoi-san."

"Call me Minami."

"Okay, Minami. Call me Shiro."

She was about to reply, but the bell rang, interrupting them. She ran to the door. She stopped after she swung it open. "Thank you...Shiro-kun."

And she was gone.

Shiro put a hand over his heart. He barely knew her, but just her being around him left him...happy. He smiled, And he realized that this was going to be the best school year of his life.

**Was this any good? Should I continue it? I like the idea, but it's more important that you guys do. Review and let me know if this is something that you want continued.**


End file.
